The Department of Psychology Wilson Hall Animal Facility is an AAALAC-approved animal care facility on the ground floor of Wilson Hall, located within a security access area. The facility houses the animals and research laboratories for WRC investigators affiliated with the Department of Psychology and the Department of Hearing & Speech Science. The component of this module in Wilson Hall consists of animal housing and quarantine rooms (3006 sq ft), a 3-room sterile surgery suite with preparation and recovery rooms (509 sq ft) and support areas (939 sq ft). The facility currently houses 35 macaques, 16 squirrel monkeys, 2 owl monkeys, 4 tree shrews, 62 galagos, and 2 rats. Over the years it has housed a variety of other species used for vision research such as squirrels, slow loris, talapoin and patas monkeys, and cats (including the rare albino). Networked PCs are supported by the Computer module to monitor facility security, animal use and health status, protocols and purchases through the Department of Psychology in coordination with the Division of Aninnal Care through the eSirius software system. high-pressure steam cage washer two CO2 monitors several stereotaxic instruments with multiple two pulse oximeters (one of which is attachments for large and small nonhuman MRI compatible) primate and rodent species a vital signs monitoring system one steam autoclave (SurgiVet Advisor Monitor) one AN74i Anprolene gas sterilizer with two Hewlett-Packard ECG monitors Etox-I Ethylene Oxide monitor two Isoflurane anesthesia machines The W R C and the College budget additional funds to assure that this equipment is maintained properly. Also, in the last grant period theWRC with additional support from the Center for Integrative & Cognitive Neuroscience and the College of Arts & Science has made the following investments to improve the operation and services of this module: ? Bair Hugger convective warming system ? i-Stat Portable Clinical Analyzer for tests of blood gases, electrolytes, metabolites and coagulation ? MR-compatible pulse oximeter ? NUVO VistOR LED surgical light with video camera and associated hardware to display and record events at the surgical sight for training and record-keeping ? SurgiVet Advisor vital signs monitor with ECG, Sp02, heartrate, non-invasive blood pressure, respiration including data logger. This system replaces and expands on an out-of-date Hewlett Packard system. The improved accuracy and increased monitoring channels improve the lACUC/USDA compliance of W R C primate researchers.